Analytical methods have been developed for quantitation and characterization of metallic elements in biological samples. Analysis of vanadium in samples from human subjects under study has been conducted. Results obtained have shown very low values, in the range of nanograms-of-vanadium-per-gram of sample. Such results are obtained only with great difficulty because of the very samll amount of sample available. Specific interest in platinum complex behavior of several different compounds used clinically has been studied. Chromatographic techniques are used to make separations of species in solutions. Atomic Absorption spectroscopy with electrothermal atomization (ETA-AAS) is used to quantitate total platinum or single isolated species. HPLC separation with electrochemical detection using a modified polarographic analyzer permits quantitation of the parent CDDP complex in aqueous solutions with a detection limit of about 50 ppb. Analytical methods developed have been used to make kinetic studies of behavior of platinum species from cisplatin in solution.